


Skant

by loki_getting_dicked



Series: Trans Julian verse [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, M/M, Spanking, Trans Julian Bashir, holy fuck i hate that word, they got two weenies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_getting_dicked/pseuds/loki_getting_dicked
Summary: Julian is a little shit who likes being watched and making his lizard boyfriend angry





	Skant

**Author's Note:**

> the oh joy sex toy meme completely ruined the cuckolding kink for me but i love love love possessive Garak and Julian being a brat

       Bashir walked down the Promenade to Garak’s shop. He’s been visiting fairly regularly under the guise of new holosuite costumes and off duty wear. One would wonder where he got the credits but Garak would take any opportunity to change out Bashir’s wardrobe even if it was free of charge. Passerbys go quiet as they see him, one even whistles. Bashir lets his lips form a small smile but nothing more, his back goes a little straighter, his chin a little higher. There’s a chime as the door slides open to let him in and Garak drops the stack of shirts hes holding,

       “My  _ dear _ , I think you’re out of uniform!” Bashir smiles and looks down at himself playfully,

       “Really? I could’ve sworn I put on on today. Oh there it is!” he did a little spin to show off.

       “That’s like no Starfleet uniform I’ve ever seen! Really my dear Doctor! How impractical! To have all that leg showing off!” Julian runs a hand up his black nylon covered thigh,

      “Think the crew will get distracted?”

     “You know that’s not what I was talking about but now that you mention it, yes!” his eyes widen, “By the Guls was that  _ you _ that Naussican was whistling at?” Julian was absolutely  _ reveling _ in this,

       “Why? Are you  _ jealous _ ? We’re not even public,  _ Mr. Garak _ and you presume to have some  _ claim _ over me? The nerve!” he hops up on the counter, pencil skirt of his uniform going even higher. Garak’s neck ridges were going dark with possessive rage, he wanted to tear that Nausican limb from limb for encroaching on what was  _ his  _ then take Julian and sink his fangs into his neck and claim him in front of everyone. Right now he wanted to hike that little skirt up and reveal some probably very impressive lingerie and fuck him against the window. But he couldn’t, he had to stand there and watch Julian tease him with that tight fitted uniform with the tiny mini skirt and  _ Great Mother Cardassia that is most definitely a lacy garter  holding up those thigh highs.  _ “I think I’m going to have to cancel our meeting tonight, I’m going to take the Chief up on his offer for a pint at Quark’s.” 

       “ _ Quark’s? _ ” Julian fluttered his eyelashes,

       “Do you have a problem with that?”

       “You’ll be eaten alive at Quark’s! Walking in there dressed like that! Are you planning on taking everyone in there to bed?”

       “And if I was? What if I wanted to sleep with every last shady character in there? What would you do about it?” he leaned in to Garak’s ear, “Would you spank me? Bend me over your knee and really show me who’s boss?” Garak hissed in warning Bashir was really  _ testing _ him today.

       “My dear,” he said through gritted teeth, “If you go galavanting around Quark’s tonight just to make me jealous I promise you that you will not be able to sit comfortably for a _week_ _do I make myself absolutely clear Doctor?_ ”

\--

       Needless to say he went. Also needless to say he acted like the biggest slut in space. Currently he was two beers and three shots in which was plenty of excuse to be sitting in Morn’s lap and pardoning a Ferangi waiter’s hand running up his thigh. Miles was  _ extremely uncomfortable _ but not good enough friends with Bashir yet to cut him off. He gestures at Quark who discreetly pulls away Bashir’s drink,

       “I’ve called Garak,” he says to the Chief aside, “they seem to be good enough friends, he should be able to take him home.” Miles didn’t look too happy about this, he didn’t trust Garak as far a he could throw him but he was probably Julian’s best friend on the station. When Garak arrived he did not look happy. He grabs Julian roughly by the upper arm, pulling him off of poor Morn who was seriously worried for his life with the look Garak was giving him,

       “I’ll be taking the good doctor back to his quarters now.” Julian draped himself across Garak’s shoulders, knowing full well what kind of display he was making. When they go back to his quarters in the habitat ring Garak wasted no time at all throwing Bashir on the couch where he suddenly as if by magic became only slightly buzzed. Garak noticed and became all the more enraged. How  _ dare _ he fake drunk just to throw himself at other men! Julian adjusted himself to a lounging position, he extended a leg as if he expected Garak to remove his knee high boot for him, the glossy black shining in the cheap fluorescent light of the station. Garak growled and pushed him face down into the cushion. He could hear Julian's muffled laughter and it only angered him more. He shoved up the skirt revealing a pair of black lace panties that he was no doubt wearing all day along with a black lace garter belt holding up his stockings. The elastic suspenders on the garter snap against Julian's thighs as Garak yanks the stockings down and discards the boots. He takes a moment to run an admiring hand over the smooth flesh of Bashir's legs,

       “Don't you usually have hair here? Is it some cultural significance to remove it?” Julian shrugged,

       “Maybe once it did but now it just makes the nylons look better. Would you like to see what else is all soft now?” Garak hummed, he knew exactly what Julian was talking about. He stuck his hand in Bashir's panties and felt around at the wetness that was already there. He smeared it all over, enjoying the way it felt against bare skin. Bashir enjoyed it too, wiggling to possibly get Garak to go inside. Garak wouldn't have this,

       “My dear, you're clearly under that false impression that you'll be getting a reward tonight,” he stripped the panties too leaving his whole lower half naked. He bent Julian over his lap and brought down the first slap, not holding back in the least. Bashir gasped and went ramrod straight, they've played like this before but it was more  _ exciting _ like this, with Garak so angry with him. The pain was more intense, there was a heat behind the slaps that wasn't usually there. Julian loved it. He loved that Garak was so possessive over him, it made him feel wanted. He's never felt more safe than when he was with Garak somehow. Possibly the most dangerous man in the quadrant and Julian was under his protection. Julian loved being the center of attention and Garak often said how he was the only good thing in his life. And finally, he had found someone with the same appetites as him! Garak knew just how to touch him, inflicting both pleasure and pain in order to make him fall apart. Julian knew by the end of tonight he would be fully relaxed and Garak would hold him in bed making him feel so secure but right now Garak had slapped his ass again and Julian was getting raw from the rough treatment and couldn’t help but let out a cry. If Julian were anyone else he knew Garak’s hand would  _ not _ stutter but the fact that it did made him warm inside. Julian wiggled his hips a bit as a way to say  _ continue _ and Garak did, this time with his other hand snaking up and paying special attention to his clit. 

      “Hah… Garak.. I wanna try something, I wanna take both.” Garak hissed at the thought, a rather arousing one, and tried not to evert right there.

        “You want both? Greedy little human, are you sure you can handle it? Let me see how stretched you are,” he let Julian climb off his lap and wipe the unshed tears from his eyes. Julian shimmied out of his skirt and unzipped his jacket to take that off as well as the lavender undershirt. He sat spread legged on the couch to show himself off to Garak, biting his lip as his ass made contact with the cushion. 

       “You see? I’m so wet, I can take it.”

        “Stretch yourself,” was the command, “Right in front of me, I want to make sure you’re doing it properly.” Julian made a show of fingering himself, he loved being watched after all. He filled the room with honeyed moans and exaggerated sighs, pumping two, then three, then four fingers inside hs sopping cunt and scissoring them open so he may be able to fit two cocks inside him. Garak sat back and watched with rapt attention, he’s never had Julian do this for him before, it would be improper to suggest something like that to another Cardassian but he knew humans didn't have the same sexual taboos as his people and Julian was a particularly brazen member of the bunch. Julian had one leg swung over the top of the couch by now, crying and trying to have  _ more _ without bringing himself off just yet but it was like he was edging himself waiting for Garak to tell him to stop and it was a thoroughly frustrating experience. Finally Garak took mercy on him and pulled him closer by the ankle, “We'll start with one and stretch more from there.” He unfastened his trousers where he was already embarrassingly everted and grabbed the heating lube from the side table drawer. He slathered it onto both his primary and secondary but only the first got to slide into Julian. Julian groaned at the sensation and bucked his hips, needing Garak to start moving  _ now _ . Garak leaned down to bite his collarbone, a mark Julian would get to keep, “Naughty boy, you only get what I give you.” His pace is torturously slow, meant for the purpose of driving Julian absolutely mad and it’s working. Julian clutches the couch cushion and gnaws at the inside of his cheek to stay still but it so  _ hard _ . His plan was for Garak to hold him down and fuck him until his legs gave out but it seems Garak was set on truly punishing him. Garak went agonizingly slow, Julian could tell it was difficult for him too but Garak was a master of self denial. Eventually he got his fingers wet and slipped one in beside his cock but even that was hardly enough with how slow he was going. 

       “Garak  _ please _ , I need something more. I can't take it,” he begged, “I want the second one too.” And with that Gark pulled out and Julian sobbed. Garak slapped a hand over his mouth, 

       “You impatient little  _ slut,”  _  he didn't mean it of course but it was worth saying with how Julian moaned around his hand. “Fine if you want the second one so bad I'll give it to you,” he growls and takes both cocks in hand, shoving them roughly into his partner. Julian screamed but thankfully the preparation was enough. Garak waited for him to get comfortable before he began thrusting. Julian had never felt anything like it, he's never tried double penetration before and it was like he was being torn in half! It was positively intoxicating. He could barely move his hips he was stuffed so full and he loved it. Garak pounded into him without abandon, his face buried in Julian's neck, biting at it. The ridges on Garak's cocks were heavenly sliding against the sensitive insides of Julian's cunt and before long Garak was spilling inside him, both at once. Julian held onto him and rode out his own orgasm and they both collapsed in a heap when all was said and done. “So what  _ was  _ that skirt about? Were you attempting to poke fun at the old Cardassian for his little fantasy a few weeks ago?” Julian barked out a  _ Hah!  _ and donned his lunchtime debate voice,

_        “ _ How self absorbed Mr. Garak! I've worn the skirt uniform since the Academy and now that I start again it's because of you? I merely haven't had the time to replicate a new wardrobe which is completely understandable given how busy I've been as CMO.”

       “So you're saying the timing of seeing me with yourself had nothing to do with it? I find that quite hard to believe my dear.”

        “Okay fine, I was the  _ tiniest bit  _ jealous but that's all!” Garak kissed him gently on the forehead,

       “Don't worry, I can never keep my eyes off you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> part three wont be porn its gonna be hurt/comfort and a lot of fluff and drama but the fist chaper should be up probably monday


End file.
